


Le conseiller du chap…Quoi ?

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Saphaelweek2017 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day 1, Ep 1x11 continuation of the scene, Ep 1x11 rewrite, Favorite quote, Fluff, How should really happen, M/M, Raphael Santiago & Lily Chen - Freeform, Saphaelweek2017, Simon Lewis & Lily Chen, well more
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Saphaelweek2017 : Jour 1 : Ligne Favorite.





	Le conseiller du chap…Quoi ?

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de beta.  
> Joyeux Saphaelweek2017

"Ouais pas si vite. J'aime ta façon de te gérer dans cette négociation. Reste dans les parages."

"Je suis l'Ambassadeur des loups-garous. Cela prend beaucoup de temps."

"Permets-moi de prendre ce poids de tes épaules. A partir de maintenant, tu as été rappelé. Tu es le conseiller du chapitre intérimaire du président."

Simon soupira et s'apprêta à rétorquer, mais Raphaël ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. "Ne te plaint pas. Mon nouveau conseiller doit rester ici."

Simon se retourne vers Clary et lui dit. "C'est ok, juste va-y, vraiment." Clary hocha la tête, embrassa Simon sur la joue et s'en alla de l'hôtel en les remerciant tout les deux.

Simon se retourna vers Raphaël et lui demanda. "En quoi consiste ce nouveau…travail ?"

Raphaël paru presque gêné mais il se ressaisi très vite. "Et bien tu vas m’assister, m’aider dans les différentes tâches qu’il y a à faire à l’hôtel, un peu comme un second."

"Mais Lily est déjà la pour ça, elle est ton commandant en second, c’est son rôle. Et puis je pense que je ne suis pas assez qualifié, je suis encore nouveau, je n’y connais rien en affaire de vampire."

"Oui mais justement ça te permettra d’apprendre tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur notre monde, notre façon de vivre, nos règles, de t’intégrer. Quand à Lily elle est encore plus âgée que moi, donc elle connaît déjà absolument tout. Et je ne te demande pas de devenir mon commandant en second, mais juste de m’assister pour des missions faciles. Lily elle continuera à s’occuper des tâches plus difficiles et importantes avec les autres clans."

"Hm, d’accord…Et pour les loups-garous qui va s’en occuper maintenant ? Luke va être déçu quand il verra que ce n’est plus moi, j’étais un avantage en tant qu’ambassadeur des loups-garous, Luke me fait entièrement confiance et..." Mais Raphaël le coupa en soupirant. "Simon, tu n’étais même pas née qu’on s’occupait déjà des affaires avec les autres Downworlders et des alliances, alors que ce soit toi ou un autre ça ne change rien. La seule raison pour laquelle je t’ai donné cette fonction c’est pour que tu aille te promener quand…tu me tape sur le système durant la formation. "

"Hey… Je ne suis pas si pénible que ça, c’est juste extrêmement frustrant de se faire botter les fesses en permanence, et soit honnête, tu adore ça." Dit-il en souriant. Raphaël lui renvoya un petit sourire narquois, qui voulait dire que oui il jouissait de le mettre à terre. "Tu ne m’aide pas beaucoup, tu es très exigeant, tu es trop fort, tu ne me ménage pas et je te trouve dur avec moi." Finit-il en faisant une petite moue et en croisant les bras, on aurait dit un petit enfant. Raphaël roula ses yeux à l’attitude presque puéril mais adorable de son jeune. " Je ne suis pas dur avec toi, je suis juste normal. C’est important que tu saches te battre et que tu apprennes à contrôler ta vitesse, ta force, ton ouïe, ta soif, c’est pour éviter un drame, comme tuer quelqu’un par mégarde." Il lui dit doucement en mettant une main sur son épaule. "Et puis c’est vrai, je prends un plaisir fou à te botter le cul." Il ricana et marcha rapidement vers son bureau. Dans tout l’hôtel on pouvait entendre le cri de l’oisillon. "Raaaaaaphaaaaaaaaëeeeeeeel."

Simon soupira mais sourit à l’attitude de son chef, il pouvait avoir l’air dur et froid au premier abord, mais au fond il savait qu’il avait un grand cœur et que c’était parfois un grand enfant. Cela faisait seulement quelques semaines qu’il était devenu un vampire, mais il se sentait déjà bien. Il s’entendait bien avec tout les membres du clan, qui prenaient tous soin de lui, il était leur petit bébé, et ils les aiment tous mais c’est vrai qu’il avait une affection particulière envers Raphaël qui prenait extrêmement soin de lui. Il le formait, lui rappelait de se nourrir, répondait à toute ces questions même les plus idiotes, avec gentillesse et compréhension, mais surtout il le réconfortait quand Simon se sentait seul, ou triste, quand il pensait à sa famille, à son avenir, à son immortalité, quand il faisait des cauchemars à propos de sa transformation, Raphaël était toujours là. Dans ces moments là il le prenait dans ses bras, lui caressait le dos et lui chuchotait des mots réconfortants.

Maintenant qu’il y repensait il se sentait un peu mal de l’avoir fait chanter juste pour aider Clary. Son cœur se serra. Il ne savait pas vraiment, c’était un peu flou mais il savait au fond qu’il ne ressentait pas que de l’amitié pour son chef, son affection était plus que ça, ce n’était pas encore de l’amour, c’était trop tôt, ni juste un petit béguin, mais il savait que c’était différent de Clary, plus fort, il était sûr qu’avec le temps ses "sentiments" deviendraient plus claires. Il fût coupé de ses pensées par la pétillante Lily, son deuxième coup de cœur, purement amical bien sûr.

"Hey Si, la rouquine est enfin partie, elle a obtenue ce qu’elle voulait…Tt Raphaël est trop bon." Dit-elle avec dégoût en reniflant pour vérifier si l’odeur de la Shadowhunter avait disparu avec elle. Lily comme tout les vampires n’aimaient pas Clary, parce qu’elle était une Shadowhunter mais surtout parce qu’elle se servait de Simon à des fins personnelles et ça les exaspéraient que leurs oisillon soit aussi aveugle envers elle.

"Hey Lily, oui elle est partie…et oui…mais c’est grâce ou plutôt à cause de moi que Raphaël à accepté, je l’ai un petit peu…euh… soudoyé ?" Répondit-il avec un petit sourire gêné.

Lily ricana. "Ahahaha, Simon tu as osé le faire chanter et tu es toujours vivant, bravo. Oh ne soit pas gêné, ne t’inquiète pas, si il l’a aidé c’est parce que c’est dans sa nature pas parce que tu l’as…menacé. Et puis je suis sûr qu’il ne t’en veut pas au contraire, il doit être fier. Mais dit moi pourquoi tu as hurlé son prénom qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ?"

Simon souffla de soulagement. "Il a dit qu’il prenait plaisir à me botter le cul à l’entraînement." Lily explosa de rire, ça ne l’étonnait pas venant de la part de Raphaël. Simon lui donna une petite tape sur l’épaule mais ri avec elle.

Ils se calmèrent et Simon lui demanda sérieusement. "Dit Lily en quoi consiste exactement le rôle de conseiller du chapitre intérimaire du président."

"Le conseiller de quoi ? Ça ne veut rien dire, c’est quoi ça ? Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? " Lily lui répondit curieusement.

"Comment ça, ça ne veut rien dire et tu ne sais pas ce que c’est. Bah c’est mon nouveau rôle, Raphaël vient juste de m’y nommer, en gros je suis son assistant, mais je pensais que toi ou quelqu’un l’avait déjà été pour savoir exactement quoi faire. Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi il m’a donné un rôle qui n’existe pas?" Simon se mit en colère. "Est-ce qu’il fait ça pour se venger du chantage ou juste pour se moquer de moi, est-ce qu’il pense que je suis si nul et inutile qu’il doit me donner une fausse fonction, il a si peu d’estime en moi, et moi qui croit qu’il m’aime bien et qu’il..." Lily le coupa en criant son nom. "Simon, arrête, calme toi. Pourquoi tu dis tout ça. Ce n’est pas vrai. Oui c’est vrai que cette fonction n’existe pas mais je pense que si il veut que tu sois son…assistant c’est tout simplement parce que il veut que tu passe plus de temps à l’hôtel, à la maison, avec les tiens, avec nous et surtout…avec lui." Finit-elle avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

"Oh… Oh tu crois vraiment ?" Dit Simon rougissant si il le pouvait et avec un sourire timide.

"Oui j’en suis sûr. On t’adore tous bébé, mais lui c’est différent, je pense que tu es spécial pour lui et pas juste parce que tu es son tout premier jeune en tant que chef." Elle lui offrit un grand sourire, le tapa sur l’épaule et lui dit. "Allez va remplir ta nouvelle fonction de conseiller du chapitre intérimaire du président." Elle fit les guillemets avec ses doigts et lui fit un clin d’œil.

Simon embrassa Lily sur la joue pour la remercier. "Tu es la meilleure Lily." Et il partie rejoindre Raphaël.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphaël venait de fermer la porte de son bureau, il s’adossa contre elle et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait dit ça. C’était l’excuse la plus ridicule pour faire rester Simon autour. Comment il allait s’en sortir maintenant. Il allait devoir inventer des missions pour paraitre crédible et ne pas avoir l’air d’un pauvre idiot avec un béguin. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il ressentait, c’était nouveau pour lui. Il avait déjà trouvé des garçons beaux, mais ça s’arrêtait là, il n’était pas attiré par eux, mais avec Simon c’était différent et ça lui faisait peur, en plus il savait que Simon était obnubilé par sa rouquine. Pour se changer les idées il décida de s’asseoir à son bureau pour faire quelques paperasses. Il était tellement concentré qu’il n’entendit pas quelques minutes plus tard les coups sur sa porte.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon arriva devant la porte du bureau de Raphaël. Il toqua mais personne ne répondit, pourtant il savait que Raphaël était à l’intérieur, il sentait sa présence. Il décida alors de rentrer. Il ouvra la porte, la referma doucement, et se retourna. Il sourit, Raphaël était tranquillement assis à son bureau, griffonnant sur des papiers, il était tellement concentré qu’il n’avait même pas entendu les coups sur la porte ou sentit sa présence. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Raphaël sursauta très légèrement et se retourna.

"Oh hey." A la grande surprise de Simon, il avait l’air presque timide, c’était vraiment adorable.

"Hey, désolé, j’ai frappé mais tu n’as pas entendu. Euh… Je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin que je t’aide avec quelque chose."

"C’est pas grave, j’étais en train de faire des papiers. Hm… Non ça ira merci." Il se retourna pour reprendre son activité.

"Euh… Hm…Raphaël je… J’ai parlé à Lily de ma nouvelle fonction et..." Raphaël se raidit sur sa chaise. "Oh…euh d’accord." Simon se rapprocha de Raphaël et posa sa main sur son épaule. "Raph, je… Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait en quelque sorte du chantage tout à l’heure, je sais que tu n’y es pour rien dans les affaires horribles de Camille et je n’aurais pas dû y utiliser contre toi. Et je suis aussi désolé si je ne passe pas assez de temps ici, et que je ne suis pas…" Il fut couper par Raphaël qui se retourna, et prit sa main dans la sienne, il lui dit. "Bébé ne t’excuse pas, je suis plutôt fier de toi pour tout à l’heure, tu t’affirme et c’est bien, et je comprends que tu préfère passer du temps avec ta meilleure amie et Luke que tu considère comme ton père, tu es nouveau à toute cette situation et c’est normal que tu veuille être entouré des personnes que tu connais déjà et en qui tu as confiance, je ne t’en veux absolument pas. Mais je veux juste que tu fasses attention, que tu sois prudent d’accord ?"

Simon lui serra la main. "Je te le promets, et tu sais tu n’avais pas besoin d’inventer un nouveau rôle juste pour que je passe plus de temps ici…avec toi. Je l’aurais fait de moi-même parce que j’adore être ici, je m’y sens bien, tout le monde est gentil et j’adore être avec toi…même quand c’est pour me ratatiner à la formation." Finit-il en rigolant.

Raphaël le rejoint et rit aussi. Le son était extraordinaire, magnifique, c’était la première fois qu’il entendit Raphaël rire, un rire vrai, sa bouche ouverte dévoilant ses dents blanches éclatantes, sa tête légèrement pencher en arrière et ses yeux plissés. C’était vraiment un très beau spectacle auquel il ne se lasserait jamais et espérait voir plus souvent, il ferait tout pour en tout cas. Il était tellement envouté qu’il ne se rendit même pas compte de ses prochains gestes. Il posa sa main libre à l’arrière du cou de Raphaël et rapprocha son visage du sien. Sous le choc celui-ci s’arrêta immédiatement de rire et le regarda profondément dans les yeux. "Simon." Chuchota-t-il, d’une voix inaudible à l’oreille humaine. Simon baissa son regard à la bouche, pulpeuse et il en était sûr, douce…oh…Raphaël venait de se lécher les lèvres, maintenant humide, il lécha les siennes, remonta ses yeux pour pénétrer dans les orbes brunes, sombres, presque noirs du latino. Il diminua doucement l’espace entre eux jusqu'à que sa bouche soit à peine, à deux millimètres du mexicain. Raphaël hocha légèrement la tête et ferma les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu’il le voulait aussi. Simon ferma les yeux et posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de son chef dans un baiser timide, juste lèvre contre lèvre, bougeant très lentement leur bouche à l’unisson. Ils se séparèrent, le baiser fut court mais parfait pour un premier baiser. Simon avait toujours sa main à l’arrière du cou de Raphaël et celui-ci avait posé sa main libre sur le bas du dos de Simon.

"Alors..." Dirent-ils à l’unisson. Ils eurent un petit rire. Simon prit alors la parole. "Je dois te dire que si mon nouveau job consiste à ça, je suis extrêmement heureux de l’exécuter, et je serais très sérieux à ce sujet." Ils ricanèrent tout les deux.

"Hm…Bon et bien je dois te dire que tu viens d’être recalé en tant que mon conseiller, parce que ce n’est pas très professionnel, et que tu es de nouveau l’ambassadeur des loups-garous."

"Ahahaha ça me va, je vais pouvoir continuer à aller voir Luke quand je t’exaspérerais pendant la formation, mais me faire pardonner en t’embrassant, lorsque je rentrerais." Répondit-il d’un ton séduisant avec un clin d’œil.

"Ouais c’est parfait." Et ils se penchèrent de nouveaux pour un baiser, le deuxième d’une longue série.

 

 

[Mon Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/juuuunaaaaoooo) (Saphael, Malec, Evak, Bughead, Arashi).

**Author's Note:**

> Désolé si il y a des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le dire.
> 
> Joyeux Saphaelweek2017


End file.
